


Starry Night

by J93



Series: Attack on Titan Fics: Armin x Sasha [AruSasha] [10]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 19:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J93/pseuds/J93
Summary: AruSasha Ship Week 2018 Day 2: Couples Moments & TimesArmin’ and Sasha’s first relationship milestone.





	Starry Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [keep the jacket](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395523) by [jazziisms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazziisms/pseuds/jazziisms). 



“Well, this is where I live.”

Armin was caught by surprise. “I’m sorry?”

“This is where I live.” Sasha stood there awkwardly and tilted her head in the direction of the house. “House. Home.”

“Oh, right. Sorry, my mind was wondering again.” He gave a nervous chuckle and opened the gate for her.

“Armin, you’ve already given me your coat and opened every door for me but do you have ta open everything? I get your being chivalries but you don’t need to do that. I can open gates myself y’know.”

Armin blushed and scratched his neck. He liked it when her accent came slipping out. “I know I-I just, I’m sorry.”

Sasha smiled and pinched his cheek. “Silly boy.”

They continued to walk up the front door, giving him time for thought. Thus far the date had been a successful one. He went round to her house, picked her up, taken her to the cinema, and then had dinner at Marie’s. They walked out and went to the local arcade and left with candy floss and a new teddy bear which she gifted to him.

He didn’t know what say to end the night right. Just thinking about it made his forehead sweat. It wasn’t like him to do some undertaking without a plan and he didn’t. The only part he couldn’t figure out was the ending.

They reached the door. “Well, here’s the door and this one I’m sure I can open myself.” She teased and made them both smile. “Here, I’ll just give your coat- _AWWWWWW!_ ”

She was suddenly looking up in awe. Armin did the same and found what it was. Being that time of the day in autumn, the sky was clear, giving everyone a glimpse at the stars. The couple couldn’t take their eyes off them and didn’t watch where they were wondering too. They collided into one another and laughed but shortly returned their attention back to the stars, their hands entwining again. It was like being in an outdoor planetarium with every star shining like they could all lead to Neverland or Beyond.

Armin felt small and insignificant and for once he felt okay with that. He felt all his worries wash away and his problems he had no problems but roadblocks he could overcome, become the master of his destiny and take on the world and its punches. There are billions upon billions of stars in just this galaxy, why worry about failure when the chance of a lifetime presents itself in front of you. _Snatch it_ , as his Grandfather would put it sometimes, _and never let it go. No matter what!_

“Isn’t it just beautiful?” Sasha whispered.

His focus returned to the surface, even after that gravitational epiphany. He slowly faced her, took her in for the first time. Before, it was murky snapshots. This time, he lined himself for the full portrait. He began with her bangs for they were the first thing he saw of her, then to her ponytail, back down her neck. He noticed for the first time small faint freckles dotted under her eyes and on her cheeks. How he longed to touch her cheeks, stroke them and press them against his own. Now he was wanting to find out how soft her lips would be.

“Yes, very beautiful.”

Sasha’s eyes locked with his. In the way she looked at him, Armin had never seen anything like it before. Her look was a mix of mischief and something else, something more.

“Are you talking about the sky… or me, Mr. Arlert?”

He caught her tongue slickly trail across her teeth. He felt his cheeks get hot but a cooling breeze brushed over him, readying him to give her his answer.

“Both, of course.”

She bit her lip and moved in a little closer. “Well,” she said “your quite the cutie, good looking handsome man yourself.”

Armin laughed. “Those are all the same thing.”

“Just shut up and kiss me smartypants.”

He obeyed and did it as slow and methodical as he could. He lightly pulled her in and she hugged his smaller frame, her arms covering his back and then his neck. He raised his hands and cupped her cheeks. They were nice and soft the way he liked them.

“ _Armin_.”

Their lips parted slowly. Sasha pressed her head against his shoulder, leaving Armin to face her father alone.

“Hi, Mr. Blouse.”

Mr. Blouse said nothing. He stared at the young boy with a completely straight face and an unsettling stillness, a true hunter of the wild.

“Papa, can you _please_ give us one second alone?” Sasha pleaded.

“No. You had the whole day to yourselves.”

“ _PA_ -” Sasha stopped herself. “I’m sorry for this.”

“No, it’s okay. Maybe next we could-” he stopped himself before he got killed. “Next time.”

“Next time.” Sasha nodded with a grin and pulled him in for a quick kiss. “Next time.” She repeated.

“Right well, I’ll be going.” Armin cleared his throat and headed to his car. “I’ll see you tomorrow at school.”

“See you,” Sasha said warmly. Armin thought he felt her warmness as he got in and started the engine. Sasha felt cold and rubbed her arms. Suddenly, she realized. “Armin your coat!”

The driver’s window came down and Armin’s head popped out. “Keep it for tonight!” he waved at the two and drove off.

Papa Blouse finally stepped out the door, joining his daughter in watching her date drive home.

“Hmmm.” He thought. “He’s a strange boy that one.”

Sasha smiled. “Yeah, he is.”


End file.
